


I think I'm too cool to know you...

by TrueWords



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, cuties being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueWords/pseuds/TrueWords
Summary: In which Jughead’s sudden displays of affection are the real Christmas miracle.





	I think I'm too cool to know you...

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of Jeronica for this holiday season. Just a small break from my other Jeronica fic. 
> 
> Happy holidays to everyone <3333 
> 
> (this is not beta’d, let me know if you spot any mistake, please let me now.  
> It was really a spur of the moment Christmas-morning-thing, yes I wrote it in one sitting.)

Technically, Jughead is Veronica’s first boyfriend. And Veronica being  _ Veronica _ , it means, it needs to be perfect.

That’s why she doesn't push, that's why she just smiles at Kevin and Betty’s surprised faces when she announces it and she just ignores the questions that follow. Because, as the Lodge says with the same polite smile she uses whenever Cheryl is getting on her last nerve, it’s  _ private _ . The last thing she wants to see is Jughead bailing on her because it’s going too fast or because people are talking about them. Another thing she is aware of, Jughead is good at going unnoticed and that's for a good reason. He  _ likes _ his privacy.

So it's not a shock for the raven-haired princess, as he calls her with a soft smile, that he’s not a big fan of PDA. But then again, it's okay, Veronica doesn't push and she settles in Riverdale and in this new relationship easily.

A few months pass and suddenly it's Christmas, reason enough to put a smile on Veronica’s face. “Shopping ? Fun. Shopping with a purpose ? It's why I was put on this Earth, Jones.” She replies every time he wants to get high and mighty and mentions how Christmas is stupid and exchanging presents is a social custom that implies that one party is going to get less. She ignores him, after all not even Jughead Jones can rain on her parade and she gets into the holiday spirit. Wearing more red than ever before and trying to think of the perfect gift for her mother.

“Come on I’m sure you had some amazing Christmas in New York... I just want to hear the craziest.” says Kevin one day as they are all hanging out in the student lounge. Well at least him, V. and Jughead. Archie and Betty are off selling Christmas’ trees and Jughead has his laptop on his knees, writing quicker than ever before. The brunette knows he is only half listening, which means he is not going to offer any comment if she goes a little bit “Park Avenue Princess”. He mocks her sometimes, especially when she realizes how small Riverdale is. But Veronica can’t say no to Kevin or his smile and sometimes, just  _ sometimes _ , it's good to reminisce and have Kevin look up to her. Just  _ sometimes _ .

So she takes a sip of her coffee, being over dramatic on purpose and proceeds to tell him a story involving the staff of the Plaza, her dad and James Franco. Veronica can tell her performance is good because Kevin is eating her every word and it's all good.

And she would have kept going for a few minutes if it hadn't been for Jughead himself. He yawns, clearly not following the conversation and suddenly he extends an arm, to wrap it around Veronica and pulls her closer. 

It’s small, almost too small to notice. But they notice. Kevin first because he is clearly not listening anymore and his eyes fall on Veronica’s hips where Jughead’s hand is resting. All warm and comforting.

Then the Lodge notices. She says nothing to her boyfriend, instead she takes a sip of her coffee and proceed with the story. 

— 

The second time it happens is right after cheerleading practise. The last one before the holidays so Cheryl takes it personally and decides to crush their mind as well as their bodies. The routine is not  _ that _ hard, Veronica tells herself, moving effortlessly between her classmates and next to Betty. But it would be so much easier if Cheryl would just relax. The Blossom has to let them go as the bell rings and Veronica finally breathes in, towel in hand and looking for Betty. 

“And here I thought cheerleading would be all about cute outfits and Cheryl being bossy.” says the blonde, catching her breath. 

“Well... B. as usual you were right, a little bit too right if you ask me.” Veronica laughs before emptying half of her water bottle in one go. “So how should we celebrate our last practice of the year... milkshakes at Pop’s ? Or shall we symbolically burn our uniforms while staring into the flames like we have nothing to lose ?” 

It’s Betty’s turn to laugh, meaning Veronica’s job is done. “I would love to do that V. ... but I think you’ve got a better offer.” 

Veronica follows Betty’s eyes and it’s only to smile because Jughead is staring at them in the distance. Arms crossed and leaning against a wall, everything in his posture indicating that he doesn't want to be here. But he  _ is _ . And that's enough for Veronica to smile and to go towards him, one hand on her hips. 

“I thought we had a deal Jones, you are  _ not _ allowed to make fun of cheerleading, only I can do that.” 

“Who says I’m here to mock... maybe I come in peace. ... Okay even I didn't believe that.” He smiles, that one crooked smile that makes him look a little bit dangerous, that same smile that Veronica finds a little bit too charming for her own good. The smile is on only a fraction of seconds before Jughead pulls himself from the wall, eyes on V. “I just thought I could kidnap you and we could you know... find something better to do.” 

“Jughead Jones.” Veronica places one hand on her chest, pretending to be outraged. “Are you asking this cheerleader out on a date ?” 

“Well someone has to.” Jughead quickly replies. He rolls his eyes, because he knows she is being sarcastic just to break down the tension between them. It's all very new and they both know Jughead doesn't often takes the initiative. It's easier for him to follow Veronica. “Anyway... you can get changed and...”

“Let me guess burgers at Pop’s ? Which is fine, you’re a creature of habits and we already established I’m a big fan.” 

And that smile is back on, Veronica congratulates herself internally, only to be surprised by Jughead’s answer. “Or something else. We could go to your place, on the rooftop like last time and drink some of your weird hot chocolate...”

“Come on admit it Jones, you loved the peppermint liquor.” 

“Only because you admitted that you were trying to corrupt me Lodge.” 

There is another pause, they both have soft smiles on their faces, the replies are quick and if a few months earlier when Veronica was new in town Jughead wanted nothing more but to see her gone, now it’s completely different. And in another time, in another dimension, Veronica would have pulled him for a kiss, but she knows his limits, so instead she says she is going to changed. And she just ignores Betty’s questions, because exactly  _ how _ in the world did she manage to make Jughead  _ Loner _ Jones to be completely smitten by her, and Veronica changes quicker than ever before. 

Jughead is waiting by her locker and he is the one who takes her right hand and intertwines their fingers together as they make their way out of the building. He squeezes tighter as a few people stare at them, clearly noticing and Veronica doesn't let go, quickly finding a new topic of conversation. As she could let go... 

—

The next time it happens Veronica smile for the entire night straight. 

Christmas is five days away and Kevin insists they meet at Pop’s every night, a sort of new Christmas tradition. V. agrees which means that Jughead is bound to show up at some point and even if it’s twenty minutes late and the booth is full. 

“It’s okay, dont worry about me.” He tells Kevin who’s sitting next to Veronica. He pulls a chair and sits on the far end of the table, ignoring Archie telling him he can move a little bit closer to Betty. No, he’s too busy stealing some fries in Veronica’s plate. Who ordered an extra side of fries because she knows about Jughead’s habits. 

“So ... Betty what were you saying before a  _ certain _ someone interrupted us ?” Veronica asks again and she ignores Jughead rolling his eyes at her and she picks up some fries and starts feeding him. He doesn't seem to mind, actually he is smiling. Only briefly before Betty starts talking about her parents wanting to send her away for Christmas to see some relatives she never heard of. 

“My girl out of town for Christmas ? Unacceptable B. I’ll go talk to Alice myself if I have to. And I have to.” claims Veronica, her gaze shifting from Jughead being impossibly adorable and Betty doing her best to smile.

“Its okay V. maybe going away for a little might help with everything. I mean I love this town to death but there is more to the world than Riverdale.” Archie nods and Kevin does too and Jughead, done with the fries, offers his friend a smile and looks at Veronica 

“Besides, you don't want to be under Alice Cooper’s radar, you’d have more luck taming a dragon... No offence Betts.” 

“None taken Juggie. He has a point, she already lectures me on you or on Archie so...” 

“Are you guys telling me it’s lost battle ? Unacceptable, Lodges women love a good fight. But if you think going away can do you some good... fine. Only if it's your decision B. in the meantime, I am going to order some more fries.” 

“And another cheeseburger.” automatically says Jughead, hands already out for hers. She should be mad  _ really _ , pointing out that she pays for the meals in this relationship, but he looks so relax and so happy that Veronica decides to go with the flow and gets up instead. She forgets Kevin’s milkshake too close to her and before she has time to stop it, it's spilling on her immaculate black cape. 

“... Oh god. Tell me that did not just happen.” Kevin reacts first, napkins in hands. “That cape is just too iconic to be destroyed.” 

“Kev, relax, it's nothing dry cleaning cant fix... okay it's my favorite but...” Veronica shrugs and she watches the gang trying to minimize the damages to the piece of clothing and she can’t help but smile at her friends. “Okay guys  _ enough _ , that's one fashion crisis that will be fixed later.” She is grateful when Jughead folds the cape and shoves it inside his backpack. He doesn't stop there. He removes his own denim jacket and places it on Veronica’s shoulders. 

“Here, the last thing we want is you getting cold... “  Jughead whispers. He is close to her, close enough for Veronica to remember that he is taller than her and when they’re alone, she plants kisses on his neck and he pretends to be annoyed. 

“Now... I believe you were about to order me some fries.” Jughead sits down and Veronica comes back to reality, only to notice Archie, Betty and Kevin staring at them. She quickly nods no, because she doesn't want to hear any questions and she doesn't want them teasing Jughead when she won't be there. 

“Yes. Fries, cheeseburgers, anything else ? Come on guys it's obviously on me today, quite  _ literally _ .” 

She is glad when Archie asks for some onion rings and it gets normal enough for them to ignore Veronica in Jughead’s jacket. And yes, it’s the best piece of clothing she ever had. 

—

Veronica sneaks in the Andrews’ garage to see Jughead right after Betty leaves. It’s three days before Christmas and she is still wearing his jacket as she asks him what he is working on.  She is glad to see him settle in his new home and that Fred Andrews has the biggest heart in town. Finding out Jughead was basically homeless because of her dad had been too much. She had offer him to stay with her and her mum  but he had refused. Fred and Archie had been generous enough to offer him shelter and convert the garage into Jughead’s private hideout. And he loves it here, V. could tell.

“Stop asking, it's a surprise.” Jughead claims before closing the laptop. He spins his chair toward her and looks down at her, sprawled on his small bed, still in his jacket. 

“Fine no more asking, I just hope that's not my Christmas present Jones. I know you’re a tortured artist but that doesn't mean I have to suffer.” 

“Ouch Lodge.  _ That _ one hurt.” Jughead is smiling though and he quickly joins her on the bed and it only takes them five minutes to argue over a movie. Jughead claims it’s a  _ masterpiece _ , Veronica repeats  _ overrated _ over and over and Jughead finally decides that they will watch it and prove that she’s wrong. It's just a regular night for them, the laptop on Jughead’s knees, one arm wrapped around Veronica, subtitles on because they are too busy arguing to actually hear what the characters are saying. 

“See that right there ? That's a cliché if I ever saw one, don't tell me that movie is a masterpiece when there are cliché every five seconds.”

“And since when a cliché is a bad thing ? It exists for a reason, cliché are like .... a safe place.”

The argument has reach his turning point, as usual for them, when there is a knock on the door. 

“Come in.” urges Jughead as he presses pause. 

They both smile to Fred who was obviously expecting Jughead to be alone. “Oh sorry, I didn't know Veronica was here.”

“It’s okay Mister A.” Jughead really doesn't seem to mind and just to prove it, he wraps another arm around Veronica and pulls her even closer. That’s new, especially for him and Veronica can’t help but smile brightly, feeling right at home in this embrace.

“We were arguing over Tarantino so really it's okay Mister Andrews.” 

“... Okay ? Just wanted to let you know dinner will be ready in twenty minutes, Archie is coming home with some takeaways. Veronica are you staying with us ?”

In any other situation, the Lodge would have invited herself but she can’t help but turn to her boyfriend. Whose lips are dangerously close to hers. “Am I staying for dinner ?” 

“Yes...” Jughead plants a kiss on her forehead, which is enough to make her blush. “Yes she is staying.” He winks down at her, as if her mere presence was reason enough to be happy and then turns to his laptop. “Plus I have an argument to win and that’ll be better with a full stomach.” 

— 

They decide to celebrate Christmas at the Andrews’ and Veronica is glad her mother agrees to that. 

She finally gets to see Mary Andrews and she listens to all the stories of little Archie and Juggie getting in all sort of troubles. Jughead claims he grew out of it but he exchanges one look with Archie before they both laugh, knowing it's not so true. She catches Jughead talking to Hermione and asking her to teach him a few words in spanish. His accent is terrible but the effort is here and Hermione almost smile at his _Feliz_ _Navidad_. There is a lot of food and Veronica asks Jughead more than once where he puts it all and he says that being hungry just makes him even hungrier and no one can argue to that as he manages to finish the turkey on his own. 

Midnight approaches and Veronica finds herself on the couch in Jughead’s arms as Archie opens the present his mum brought him. 

“He looks like a three year old... this is adorable.” she laughs, pulling out her phone to take some embarrassing pictures.

“Wait until she makes him his special pancakes and then you’ll be in for a treat.” reveals Jughead, hand still resting on her hips. She turns to him, phone still in hand, ready to take more pictures.

“Well maybe I should change models... Come on Jones, do your worst.” The next minutes are silly, he sticks out his tongue at her and even give her the finger on some pictures, doing his best angsty teenager impression. He smiles for a couple of second and she gets the perfect image. Only to be topped by the selfie she makes him take with her a few seconds after that. 

“Don't send that picture to  _ anyone _ ... I have a reputation to maintain.” 

“Don’t worry Jones, if anyone ask, I am still dating a weirdo who only speaks when the moon is full.” 

“And let's keep that way.” 

They both laugh and there is a small pause before Jughead finally asks : “So... presents ? Shall we ?” Veronica looks around her, Archie is already playing on his new guitar, Mary is looking proudly at him and Fred and Hermione are talking about business it seems, no one is paying attention to them. It's the perfect moment. She nods and they both grab their gifts for each other. 

“Mine is bigger than yours.” teases Jughead and she rolls her eyes and hands him a small box wrapped with a shiny black paper and a neat golden bow. 

“Merry Christmas Jones.” 

He pauses to look at her, and there is so much in that look, so much that Veronica gets and she watches as he tosses the wrapping away and opens the small box. There is another moment of silences and Jughead frowns, obviously confused. “A ... bus ticket ? Two ? Is that your way of suggesting we ditch Riverdale and ride into the sunset together?” 

Veronica smiles, she can hear a hint of truth behind the sarcasm and she grabs his hand to clarify. “It's not  _ your _ bus tickets. They’re for your mum and Jelly Bean... They are coming in town tomorrow and they will be staying at the Pembrooke and you’ll be able to see them and catch up with JB.” Veronica’s tone is a bit uncertain and she has to admit it's a big step, but she also know how much Jughead missed his mum and missed being a big brother. 

“I... wait.  _ Wait _ .” Jughead’s eyes meet hers and she can see a mix of emotions right there. He stumbles on his words and takes a deep breath. “You talk to my mum and ... to JB ?” 

“Yes and if you thought you were angsty wait until you speak to her, she said and I quote,  _ I can't believe my brother is actually dating you so I have to come Riverdale to see what kind of voodoo magic you pulled off _ . She might be 13 but she is going to outsmart you Jones. All of us.” 

The mention of his sister is enough to make him smile and Jughead laughs for a full minute, before he pulls her into a hug. “Thank you, thank you.” he whispers and Veronica hugs him back, her arms around his shoulders, knowing this is only the first hug of many more coming. 

“Okay, okay... You open your gift now, but it's going to be super lame in comparison.”

“How about you let me be the judge of that, hmm ?” She says softly, pushing some hair away from his face, he doesn’t pull away from her touch, he insteads places the gift on her lap and smiles. Veronica smiles back and opens it. She is a little bit more graceful with the wrapping than him and she immediately recognises her black cape. It’s clean now and she looks up to Jughead, apparently it's her turn to miss the point. 

“Yes it's your cape, I just made a small adjustment.” 

Veronica is now more than intrigued and she looks at the piece of clothing for a few minutes, not seeing the difference. She decides to put it on, and as she passes her right arm through the hole, she feels something, something small against her skin. She tugs at the fabric and notice something shiny, hidden from the view. It's a small silver pin, it’s shaped like a heart; but not like the cute emoticon no, it’s an anatomic heart, small, elegant and right under Veronica’s sleeve. 

“Jughead it’s ...” She looks up and he is staring back at her uncertain and when he opens his mouth to speak, probably to say something stupid or sardonic she cuts him. Veronica just presses her lips against his for a soft kiss. She forgets where they are, the company, everything as her own heart beats too fast for her to handle. And Jughead doesn't pull away no, he kisses her back, slowly, one of his hand ending on her cheek.  

“Merry Christmas Lodge.” He whispers against her lips as he pulls away. Veronica blushes, she should say something, anything because the gift is perfect, and she is never not wearing that cape anymore but that’s before Archie speaks up.

“ _ See _ , I told you they were dating.” 

And that’s all it take for Veronica to laugh and she decides she will thank Jughead properly later. 


End file.
